Back on Namek
by JennieJane
Summary: They met on Namek. She feared him while he could care less about her. But what if it didn't end the way it was supposed to end?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: A new story! Ok, so this story was originally my friend's idea! Hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 1:

Bulma was having one hell of a day. She thought that coming to this planet would be fun. She thought that it was just the kind of adventure she needed after doing nothing but hanging around the lab for a while. Oh, how wrong she had been! Between all the adventures she had been on in her life, Namek was definitely the worse. She heaved a sigh as she watched the green sky and the lighter-colored clouds drifting lazily by. She was bored. However, she knew for certain that her two companions were not. Why? They were looking for the dragon balls and fighting bad guys. It was dangerous, but it was still fun…

Just as she was about to close her eyes and take a long nap, she heard the slight movement of rocks. This sound slowly turned into much a much louder one. She could practically feel the earth beneath her shaking vaguely. The trembling became even more violent, 'Earthquake?' she thought before she heard giant footsteps. She looked in the direction of the sound to find an enormous orange reptile making its way from behind an even huger boulder.

She almost shrieked, but she forced herself to bite her tongue. At first, she considered running, but she was sure such movement would catch the beast's attention. She tried to hide, but there were no openings she could slip in around her. Thus, she shifted slowly, turned around and walked as noiselessly as she could. When five minutes passed without incident, she thought the creature moved on. However, a strong roar and the sudden quickening of the steps proved otherwise. Survival techniques quickly taking over Bulma's panicked mind, her legs pushed her forward at a speed she never thought she could achieve. She screamed loudly that she was sure everyone within a five-mile radius could hear her. In her panic, she didn't notice that her feet led her to a dead end. She looked hopelessly at the wall in front of her and ducked low whilst covering her head, hoping against hope that by some miracle she would make it out of this alive.

She didn't know how, but somehow her prayers were answered. The once mighty dinosaur's body came tumbling down and hit the ground as a corpse when something or someone hit it with a ki blast. She was relieved that she had been saved before she realized that that blast could have been launched by one of the evil guys. Thus, she started shouting until she found out that it was none other than her bald friend.

"Hey Bulma!" Krillin greeted cheerfully. Bulma smiled gleefully, happy that she was still in one piece. Nevertheless, as quickly as her happiness came, it subsided as anger gnawed at her senses.

"You! How dare you?!" she screeched, "How can you leave helpless me alone here? Do you not have any sense?" By the time she had finished her ranting, Gohan landed next to Krillin.

"Sorry, Bulma… but we're kind of in a hurry," the bald man explained.

Not wasting any more time, Krillin flew off.

"We're really sorry to leave you again, Miss Bulma," Gohan apologized politely, tempting Bulma to ruffle his hair. He grinned amiably before he, too, flew off. Bulma bit the inside of her cheek glumly, 'To think that if they hadn't come, I would have been dinosaur food…' she thought. She rubbed her hands together before walking off, trying to find something that would get her mind off of the incident.

-oOo-

To say that Vegeta was furious was an understatement. He only collected one lousy dragon ball, and he had no means to know where the other six were. As he was fighting Dodoria, he found out that the Earthlings were here as well. And to his luck, they were also looking for the orange balls. His eyes widened when he felt a strong power level nearby. On closer inspection, he found out that it was Zarbon, Frieza's right hand man. He smirked when he imagined killing the blue alien just the way he slaughtered the pink blob. 'Yes, it is time for them to pay…' he thought with renewed vigor. Therefore, Vegeta flew towards Zarbon.

-oOo-

'Where are you Dodoria?' Zarbon thought frantically as he searched the landscape. If the pink alien was hiding, he was doing an exceptional job at it. However, Zarbon didn't care; he just didn't understand how such a big creature like Dodoria could evaporate!

"Looking for something?" A sinister voice came from not too far away. Zarbon's golden eyes narrowed as he surveyed the new arrival.

"Ah, it's you, Vegeta," Zarbon replied coolly, "You wouldn't know where Dodoria is, would you?"

"In hell, I hope," Vegeta answered, "Care to follow him there?" he asked whilst dropping low in a fighting stance prompting Zarbon to do the same. In a flash, the two were viciously exchanging hits. Vegeta punched Zarbon's cheek, making him fly back a few inches. Zarbon countered with a roundhouse kick, which Vegeta dodged. Zarbon, then, launched a powerful ki blast towards the flame-haired saiyan. The attack caught its target head on. Nevertheless, it wasn't enough to defeat the prince.

"You've gotten better. A few years ago, an attack like that would have gotten you in a tank for days," Zarbon remarked with a malicious grin, "Allow me to increase the difficulty. You won't stand a chance against my transformed self." Vegeta responded with a scoff. Zarbon began his said transformation. Vegeta watched with disgust as the once pretty boy changed into a giant frog. Before the other could react, Zarbon attacked the saiyan with a powerful force that he was sure he heard a few bones crack. After a few minutes, the saiyan prince was a mess. Zarbon returned to his usual form and returned to his master to report what had happened.

Author's Notes: Short? Yes. Boring? I hope not. I know the events are not like the original show, but it had been a long time since I watched this saga, so please forgive any mistakes! And as usual, please read and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Let me start by saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I seriously didn't know it would get any attention at all, so really thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 2:

"Well, Zarbon, I'm glad to hear that you taught our little monkey prince his place," A certain pink lizard complimented from his flying throne, his back turned to the greenish alien. However, Zarbon was not at ease. His master's tone was calm. Too calm.

"However, I do remember clearly that I specifically told you to teach him a lesson or two and _retrieve _him. Am I wrong?" Freiza asked whilst twirling the red wine in his glass. His demeanor was still cool, Zarbon noted, but the angry swishing of his tail said otherwise, "Go get the saiyan trash at once. And if you were to return without him this time, I would have to take more drastic measures. Do I make myself clear?" his crazy-filled voice demanded as he turned the chair till he was facing his right-hand man. Now face to face with the mad tyrant, Zarbon could clearly see the furious scowl on his face, "I said do I make myself clear?!" Zarbon snapped out of his fear-filled thoughts just as the heavy tail connected strongly with the white-tiled floor causing the alien to cringe slightly.

"Yes, sire…" he said respectfully.

"Before you go and collect the filthy fleabag, I want you to do a mission for me…" Freiza said, more calmly now, "There is this nice Namekian village nearby, and I heard that they had a dragon ball. Go ask the villagers _politely _to give it to you. And if they show any resistance, you are to slaughter every single one of them," Freiza turned his throne to face the window again and Zarbon took that as a sign to leave. 'Great, I just should have brought that damned saiyan before coming here! And now I have this village to go to as well.' Zarbon thought with dismay as he walked through the halls to finally reach the exit, 'But there a lot of villages here. Which one has the dragon ball?' Zarbon asked himself as he let out an almost inaudible groan before flying off to find it.

-oOo-

Elsewhere on the same planet, Bulma wasn't having such a great time either.

"Alright! Enough is enough!" she hollered to no one as she paced back and forth in the remote and secure place Gohan and Krillen had left her in, "First, I get left alone on this godforsaken planet. Then, I get almost chopped to little pieces between a dinosaur's teeth. And now, this?!" she continued her rant as her steps became more violent. At this point, she was no longer pacing, she was stomping angrily away from the area between the two mountains, "The only dragon ball we had, and I lost it!" she finally finished her nagging with a series of curses. She continued forwards and onwards trying to locate the orb she lost without her precious dragon radar. She turned left then right and kept on taking random routes, which she later found out wasn't the brightest idea she thought of.

She didn't know how long she had been walking. Nonetheless, she knew one thing for a fact, not only was the dragon ball lost, but she was as well. She tried to walk back, but every turn she took seemed like one she had gone to before. Later, Bulma started walking in new areas. Ones she had never crossed before. Knowing that there a bunch of bad guys lurking around and that she was as defenseless as a mouse against these guys, her brain started playing treacherous mind games with her. Honestly, she was starting to freak out. Despite everything, her strong will to find the cursed ball kept her aching legs moving forward. And with each shaky step she took, her confidence weakened. Suddenly, a pain-filled groan caused her already quickly beating heart to thump even faster.

"Is anyone there?" Bulma said aloud as she wrapped her arms around herself. With no response except a few wheezes, the blue-haired heiress decided that whoever was in pain wasn't a threat to her. At least not right now. 'What if it's Krillen? Or Gohan?' her inner voice questioned worriedly, 'Hell, I don't care who it is! He or she definitely needs help!' Her caring nature kicking in, Bulma took a step towards the noises she heard. And then another, which was followed by quick others as her helpful character took over her actions completely.

However, as she neared the beat down figure, she came to a screeching halt. Down a few steps ahead was none other than the insane saiyan prince Krillen and Gohan had warned her about. Moreover, the reason her beloved Yamcha was now dead. Bulma considered turning around and leaving the cold-hearted man to rot. As she was turning to do just that, her blue eyes caught his black orbs opening abruptly. He, then, narrowed his eyes a bit at her and anyone else would have fled and hid felt from his studying glare. But of course, Bulma was not anyone else.

Thus, Vegeta was not the only one staring. In fact, Bulma couldn't peel her eyes off of him either. She looked at his broken spandex and armor. At his bloodied white boots and gloves. She observed his torn cheek and bruised face. Without a doubt, Vegeta, the great prince of all saiyans, looked defeated and broken. At first, Bulma believed that too. However, another look at his charcoal eyes changed her perspective completely. There was fire in those eyes. A fire that not even the worst of injuries could ever put off nor the nastiest of insults could harm. It was a fire put there in the first place to promise vengeance with a fiery determination for it as well.

After a few minutes, the saiyan let out a deep breath as he convinced himself that the woman in front of him would never be able to do harm to him. By doing so, he jolted Bulma out of her reverie too. The saiyan shut his eyes closed as an over-bearing pain jabbed his left side, probably from a few broken ribs. His eyes widened when he felt someone dragging him through the plain.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he panted out as wrathfully as he could muster.

"You need help…" was Bulma's simple reply.

"I don't need help nor do I want it, especially not from a pathetic human female like you!" He ground out again through the pain.

"Save your breath, you're gonna need it," she replied, ignoring his protests completely, "Ugh, you're too heavy!" she yelled in frustration as she pulled harder.

"Let go, then! I don't need any help anyways and I'll be fine soon enough!" Vegeta yelled out, coughing a bit after his little outburst, "And believe me, when I do recover, you're gonna be the first one I kill!" Bulma did not let go, she kept on dragging the battered prince. When she finally got the saiyan prince out of the sun so she can at least look at his wounds without getting a headache, she looked at her watch and was surprised to find that it was August 24 at exactly 3:30 pm. She didn't know that she had left her place for that long. And by _that long_ she means seven hours. She knelt down to inspect said wounds before her hand was roughly slapped away.

"Do not even think about touching me again woman!" the saiyan prince screeched angrily.

"Well, sorry _your_ _highness_, but these wounds aren't going to heal by themselves!" she shouted back.

"Yes, they are you insolent human! And I sure don't need your goddamned help! When I recover you will be in so much pain that you won't" he paused his yelling and narrowed his eyes again. It was very far away, but he could feel it and it was there. Zarbon's quickly approaching ki.

"That I won't what?!" she demanded angrily, oblivious to the threat coming closer. However, Vegeta wasn't listening to her. He watched the ground first. She followed his line of sight and saw nothing but the puddle of blood she had dragged him from. She realized that since there wasn't a line of blood trailing her dragging, he was probably out there for a long time before she came. She noticed that Vegeta's line of sight wasn't on the planet's crust anymore, it was on the skies. She narrowed her eyes towards the sky and surely a black spot was coming closer and closer to the area she had dragged the saiyan to.

Author's Notes: A big thank you to everyone again! Just remember the more reviews I get, the more updates you receive ;) 


End file.
